Get Thoth
by Raedaline
Summary: Yui wakes up one morning feeling strange. Melissa notices that something is off, but Yui brushes it off on her way to meet with the gods on their day off. When the gods see Yui, her face and movements immediately made them concerned. Yui, finally understanding what has happened, orders the gods to get Thoth; possibly the only man who could save her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Panic**

Yui woke up one morning with a headache and an overwhelming feeling of grogginess. Opening her eyes, the light hit her, and she flinched from the sudden pain. Yui could hear Melissa jumping down from a table in the background. The soft 'thud' that his rag doll body gave off made Yui flinch in pain.

"Kutanagi, it's time to get ready! Today is your first day off in a while with everyone." Exclaimed Melissa. "You have been working so hard that you deserve to have fun with your friends."

Yui groaned and sat up, squinting her eyes towards the blurry yellow figure that was standing in the middle of the room. "I'm coming, just please keep it down."

Yui slid her legs over the side of her bed and began to stand. Immediately, Melissa noticed that she was slightly staggering to gain her balance. "I'm fine Melissa, just woke up with a small migraine. I just need some medicine and I should be good." Smiled Yui.

Melissa nodded and grabbed Yui some pain medication while she was getting ready for the day. Before she walked out the door, she swallowed the three pills and left to go meet with the gods.

-x-

Yui walked up to the group of eight gods that she had become friends with in the past few months. "Hey everyone!"

All the gods turned and immediately began showing worry on their faces as Yui slowly came towards them.

"Fairy-san?" Asked Apollon. Yui stopped a few feet in front of them and looked at him confused. Scanning all of their faces, she saw a small hint of fear in their eyes.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Yui.

They were all silent, none of them showed any signs of answering her question.

"Yui-san, you were dragging your right leg on your way over here and we couldn't understand what you were saying." Said Hades.

"Yeah, and half of your face isn't really moving. The hell has gotten into you Weed?" quipped Takeru.

Yui froze and fear began to take over her entire body. _Oh no, this can't be happening not here not now. Not Again!_ Her legs quivered and could no longer hold her weight. She collapsed to her knees when Dionysus caught her.

"Yui-San!", "Weed!", "Kitten, what's wrong with you?", "Kusanagi Yui you look unwell.", "It must be my misfortune that caused her sudden illness." All Yui could hear were voices around her that was sending painful ringing in her ears. She tried to cover them both in an attempt to block out the noise when she discovered she couldn't move her right arm high enough.

"Everyone! Stop!" Yui managed to sob out her commands. The voices, the wind, all of her senses were in overdrive and her brain cannot discern what was what anymore. Losing control of her own body, she began crying and her whole skeleton began to quiver in Dionysus's arms.

Yui tried to say something after the gods silenced themselves, but they had to lean in closer since they could barely make out what it was she was saying. "Get Thoth, tell him that I think that I am having a stroke…..." Yui then fainted in Dionysus's arms as the gods all tried to wake her up.

"Yui-san, Yui-san!" screamed Dionysus at the limp figure in his arms. He was softly, shaking Yui to try to wake her up, but she was beginning to look pale. The gods looked at each other, scared that they didn't know what was happening to Yui.

Hades, taking charge, began to get the gods moving to help their dear human friend. "Apollon! Thor! Go get Thoth as Yui instructed! Takeru, go get Melissa and bring him to the infirmary! He may be able to tell us something! I'll go tell Zeus something is wrong! Everyone else, we need to get her to the infirmary!"

Without hesitation the gods began running. The three teams split apart to accomplish their missions. They didn't know what was happening, but as the seconds passed by, the pits in their stomachs began to grow out of fear and desperation for Yui.

-x-

Thoth was sitting at his desk in the library when the doors suddenly flew open. Thoth shot a glare at the gods who disturbed his peaceful library and immediately sensed something was wrong.

"It's fairy-san!" Choked out Apollon. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that he couldn't say anything more.

Thoth, stunned, look over at the normally cool-headed Thor and saw an unfamiliar look of dread on his face. "She said to come get you before she passed out. She said that she thinks she is having a stroke."

"Where is she!?" Demanded Thoth.

"The infirmary." Sobbed Apollon.

Thoth began to run out of the library, not bothering to pick up the papers that flew off his desk from his sudden movements. Thor and Apollon had a hard time keeping up with Thoth as they made their way to the infirmary.

-x-

Takeru sprinted to Yui's door with as much speed as he could muster. He didn't know why, but he knew that time was the essence if they wanted to help Yui.

Takeru ran into her door and began banging on it, desperate to get Melissa to open the door. The second the door opened, Melissa was snatched up by Takeru and was carried over to the infirmary. The speed of his sudden take off left Yui's door wide open, swinging in the breeze.

-x-

Hades ran to the throne room. As god of the Underworld, he felt as though Yui was in danger of dying and he was not going to let her soul go there so early in her life.

Bursting through the door Hades shot a panicked glare at Zeus. Zeus knew his brother well, and he knew that whenever the god of the Underworld made that face, someone close to him was about to become part of the Underworld.

"It's Yui-san! She's in the infirmary. I can feel her soul…." Hades words trailed off, fearing that by finishing his sentence one of his greatest fears would come true.

Zeus stood and followed Hades to the infirmary. Zeus brought Kusanagi Yui to the garden to help his son, he would be damned if he let her die after finally getting him back.

-x-

Thoth swung the doors to the infirmary open. His eyes immediately caught the flicker of purple against white sheets. Dionysus, Loki, Tsukito, and Balder were all gathered around Yui's bed unsure of what to do. Balder had brought over a bowl of water and placed a wet rag over Yui's head. Loki was holding Yui's hand. Dionysus was pacing the room and Tsukito stood in the corner of the room like a statue. Too shocked to even comprehend who or what was in that room.

"Everyone move!" barked Thoth. Balder and Loki immediately stepped back, understanding that if anyone knew what was happening to their precious Yui, it was Thoth.

Thoth knelt by her bed and gingerly placed one hand on top of her head and the other on top of her left hand that was lying across her stomach.

"Kusanagi." Cooed Thoth. Receiving no response he gently shook her hand. "Yui, It's Thoth, I can't help you unless you wake up."

Yui's eyes began to slowly open and a pained expression immediately was painted across her face. All the gods froze at the sight and gave a small sigh of relief that she woke up.

"The others told me you think that you had a stroke. Is that true?" Calmly asked Thoth. Yui nodded her head slowly, unable to speak now. "Have you had a stroke before?" Yui nodded.

Thoth gave her an uncharacteristic smile and a comforting pat on the head. "You're going to be okay Yui, we're going to help you. I need you to fight and try to stay awake, okay?" Yui nodded and furrowed her brows. Thoth stood and spun towards the gods that had brought her into the infirmary.

"Tell me what you saw before Kusanagi passed out. We don't have a lot of time, so you need to speak quickly." Said Thoth as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, waiting to receive the information he needed to help her.

The gods looked at each other silently when Tsukito stepped forward to volunteer. "We were waiting for Kusanagi Yui this morning when we heard her calling for us." Explained Tsukito. "When she yelled, her words were muffled together, and it didn't sound like her normal voice. When we turned around, she was dragging her right leg behind her and the right side of her face appeared to not be working. When she got to us, she seemed confused and tired."

"When we questioned her what was wrong, she collapsed and I caught her." Interjected Dionysus. "She began to look pale and we were all calling out her name."

"When we called to her, she tried to cover her ears." Said Loki as he walked forward and placed a hand on the moon god's shoulder. "She could only cover her left ear and looked like she was having trouble using her right arm."

"She told us to get you and tell you that she thought she was having a stroke." Said Balder. "She passed out and we couldn't wake her up. Hades-san told us to bring her here while Takeru went to bring Melissa here. Hades-san went off to get Zeus."

Thoth nodded and furrowed his brows. When his eyes opened, the gods could see how concerned he was for the human representative. If something concerned Thoth enough that you could see the worry in his eyes, that was a sign that something bad is happening.

After a few seconds of painful silence, Thoth looked at the gods, "Those are symptoms of a stroke. Essentially, there is a blood clot somewhere blocking circulation in her body. In the human world, the time period to help someone with a stroke before it becomes fatal is three hours. Right now, we have two hours and forty-five minutes to save her life. I need you all to do as I say and if I hear even a little bit of bickering coming from any of you then you will not be allowed back into this room until the danger has passed. Is that understood?"

The gods nodded their heads and stood ready to help in whatever way they could.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hades and Zeus found their way towards the infirmary, they heard Thoth's voice issuing orders echo down the hallway. Shoes scuffling in response to those orders could be heard. Hades felt a bead of sweat fall. _Please Yui, don't you dare die._

When Zeus and Hades entered the room, the first thing they saw was utter chaos. The medical cabinets were open, and many different medications were strewn across the floor. The gods were rushing looking for something. Thoth was kneeling next to Yui inserting some sort of needle into her arm. Apollon was on the opposite side of the bed dabbing her pale head with a cool towel.

"Thoth, what happened?" Zeus commanded.

Before Thoth had a chance to answer, the doors once again flew open and a streak of blue and yellow ran past Zeus. Zeus could hear Hades fall on his face when the streaks of color ran into him without stopping.

"Kutanagi!" screamed the ragdoll Melissa. He wriggled his way out of Takeru's death grip and jumped up onto the bed onto Yui's stomach.

Thoth looked over at the doll with his eyes narrowing, "did you notice anything strange when she woke up this morning?" questioned Thoth.

Melissa blinked thinking back to earlier that day, "she did look dizzy and almost fell over when she stood up. She looked confused to, but she assured me that she was fine. She wasn't pale or anything if that is what you are asking."

Thoth nodded his head, stood up and turned towards Zeus. All of the gods that were scrambling on the floor looking at each individual bottle of medication stopped and looked at him bewildered. Thoth crossed his arms, "she has a clot that is blocking blood supply to her brain. We don't have much time Zeus."

Zeus began to glide slowly towards the girl's bed and looked at his son whose eyes were red from crying. Apollon looked up at his father with begging eyes. "Please, let me save her." The young god pleaded.

Zeus shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you can't use your powers on her. You'll kill her if you do."

Apollon furrowed his eyebrows, nodded and turned his attention back to Yui.

Zeus turned to Thoth, "what do we do?"

Thoth sighed as he uncrossed his arms, "we can't use our powers to heal her because her mortal body can't take it. On top of that if we don't remove that clot somehow she will die within a few hours."

Zeus nodded and understood the danger that had fallen onto the girl. "What can we do? I can't send her back to Earth. She'll immediately collapse and die if we do that in her current condition."

Thoth strolled over to Yui and took the towel on her head.

Yui's eyes fluttered open from the loss of contact. "Kusanagi, you said you had a stroke before, how long ago was that?"

Yui blinked a few times as she tried to remember. "I think it was about three years ago. My family has a history of strokes and heart attacks I had been taking medication to stop it from happening again. When I was sent here, I couldn't get the medication anymore." She slurred.

Thoth nodded and turned to the gods that were still staring at the exchange between Thoth and Zeus. "All right, this is what is going to happen. We need to find some sort of clot busting drug and give it to her in slow increments, so we don't overdo her system and cause some sort of cardiac arrest." Thoth stated. "If we are going to save her, we may have to go to the human world to get the equipment that we need."

"Why!? Can't Zeus just conjure up whatever we need!?" yelled Loki as he had suddenly stood up looking as though he was about to punch out a window.

Zeus turned to the flaming god with an eyebrow raised, "I can't 'conjure up' mortal medical equipment because I have no idea what the are or how they operate. How can I make something appear when I don't even know what it is?"

Zeus turned back to Thoth, ignoring the death glares that he felt burrowing into his back. "I can send two people back to Earth. They will have a limited amount of time before they must come back here. Under no circumstances can you reveal yourself as anything other than a human."

Thoth nodded and turned to Tsukito who was staring at Yui with a black expression.

"Tsukito, you're coming with me." Said Thoth.

Tsukito was brought out of his trance at his words and looked at him curiously. "Why do you wish for me to accompany you on this mission?"

"Out of everyone here, you're the one who doesn't give me a headache every time you speak." Stated Thoth.

"If we can save Kusanagi Yui's life, I will accompany you on this mission to obtain the equipment."

Thoth nodded and turned back towards Zeus. "The two of us will go. You all need to stay and try to comfort her in any way you can. Under no circumstances can you let her fall asleep. There is a good chance she won't wake up if she does. Don't move her and try to be quiet. Her hearing is very sensitive now."

Zeus ushered Thoth and Tsukito towards the infirmary door, so he could send them to Earth.

 **Author's Notes**

 _Sorry this chapter is a bit short. If you have any ideas on how you want this story to develop let me know! I don't think I am that creative so any input would be greatly appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

As Thoth, Tsukito, and Zeus walked out of the infirmary, the remaining gods gathered around Yui's bed in silence. The only noise was Yui's breathing.

The silence was broken when Dionysus began shaking Yui gently, "Come on sweetheart, I know you are tired, but you can't fall asleep." The corners of his mouth began to slightly turn upwards, "If you fall asleep, we can't see those pretty eyes of yours."

Yui slowly opened up her eyes and turned her head to the fertility god. "Thanks Dionysus." Yui turned her head and looked at all the gods standing around her bed. She smiled at the sight and started to gently cry.

"What's wrong kitten?" asked Loki in a very worried tone.

"Are you in pain?" Asked Balder.

Yui shook her head and kept smiling even though tears were running down her face. "I'm so sorry you guys."

The gods were taken aback by this sudden apology.

"Why in the hell are you apologizing Weed?" snapped Takeru.

Yui turned her head towards the god of the sea, "I have learned a lot about all of you. Your personalities, your likes and dislikes. You have shared so much with me and I haven't done anything in return."

Hades leaned over Apollon to place his hand on top of her head. "Listen to me Kusanagi, you have given more to us than anyone has in the past few hundred years." Hades eyes softened as Yui sniffled at his kind words.

Yui looked at Apollon who had been silent by her side. He was holding her hand gently, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. His eyes were focused on her hand and seemed to be lost.

Yui squeezed his hand to get his attention. "Apollon…..." whispered Yui.

"Please don't leave us Fairy." Whimpered Apollon with a pleading look in his eyes.

Yui shook her head as she stared back up at the white ceiling. "I may not have a choice in that Apollon."

The room filled with light from the window that was behind Apollon and began to shine on her stomach as though the sun itself was comforting her.

Yui sighed before looked around at the gods again. "Listen everyone, If I don't make it…."

"Don't talk like that Yui." Demanded Thor in an unusually slightly commanding tone. Balder and Loki looked at each other and at Thor at his surprise outburst.

"Thor, everyone. Please, let me say something." Yui pleaded with her eyes.

Hades withdrew his hand from her forehead and nodded at Yui to speak.

Yui smiled thankfully at Hades before continuing. "There is a chance that I won't make it through this even if Thoth and Tsukito get back here in time. I want you to all know that I love all of you."

All the gods began tearing up at her admission. Even Thor eyes were starting to redden.

"I am proud of each and every one of you. If I were to pass, don't let it destroy everything that we worked so hard for. I hate being a bother to people. I hate making others worry about me. So please, promise me that you will continue learning about the human heart for my sake."

"We promise Yui." Whispered Takeru.

Yui looked at all of the other gods who were nodding in agreement.

When Yui met Loki's eyes, he had his arms crossed and looked angry. "I am not promising you anything."

"Loki!" screamed all of the gods at once.

"I am not promising you anything unless you promise us something." Challenged Loki.

Yui's eyes slightly widened. After a few seconds she nodded her head to hear Loki's condition.

"Promise us that you are going to fight for your life. We have all come to know your strength and stubbornness kitten, we know that if anyone can kick this in the ass it's you."

Yui smiled for the first time that day. "I promise that I won't give up."

All of the gods smiled at each other. They each then left her bedside in order to grab a chair, so they can once again comfort her with their presence. If this was going to be her last day alive, they aren't going to leave her for anything.

"Thoth, are you sure about this?" asked Zeus as Tsukito and Thoth got in position next to one another to be teleported back to Earth.

"Zeus, it's the only change that we got helping her." Stated Thoth.

"Don't worry, we will not fail this mission for Kusanagi Yui." Chimed in Tsukito.

Zeus sighed and furrowed his brows, "When you arrive, it will be one hour before Kusanagi Yui was brought to the garden. Under no circumstances can she see you. Do you understand?"

Thoth and Tsukito both nodded as Zeus slammed down the end of his scepter on the ground and the two gods disappeared to the human world.

The gods were laughing at some of Yui's stories of her family back on Earth. They wanted to know more about her since now it was their turn to help. She still felt awful and couldn't talk clearly, but she was managing.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were drunk kitten." Snickered Loki as he received punches on his arms from Balder and Thor.

Yui giggled at that. She was so happy that everyone was there, and no one had started fighting. In the few months that they had been there, this was a first.

A strange feeling suddenly came over Yui as her eyes widened in fear and she suddenly stopped laughing. Alarmed, all of the gods stood up from their chairs to see what was wrong.

"Fairy!", "Kitten!", "What's wrong weed?", "Kusanagi!", "Yui!" The gods pleas began to drown out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she blacked out.

The gods started panicking, one minute she was laughing and talking (the best she could anyway) the next minute her body was flailing so violently that it caused her bed to tremor.

The gods were desperately trying to hold her down in fear that she was going to hurt herself. Even with their combined strength, they still struggled with holding her down.

None of them knew what was happening to Yui. They were yelling at her to try and get her to snap out of it but nothing was reaching her.

After a few panicked minutes, Yui's body slowly stopped twitching and she was beginning to open her eyes. She was panting, and she looked exhausted.

"Kusanagi! Can you hear me?" yelled Hades.

Yui lazily nodded her head. All of them could tell that she was having trouble staying awake. Whatever just happened it zapped a lot of energy out of her.

"You need to stay awake Fairy! Remember your promise!" sobbed Apollon.

"A…Ap…. oll…. ooon?" moaned Yui.

"Don't worry Fairy I'm here!" Apollon was leaning over her scanning her for any injuries from whatever just happened.

Takeru began to growl. "I swear by the gods if those two don't come back soon I'm going to kick their asses for the next one hundred years."

Loki playfully walked over to Takeru and placed an arm around his shoulder with a saddened smile on his face. "Mind if I join you in that?"

 **Author's Notes**

 _I don't really have any sort of upload schedule in mind. Just whenever I have an idea that I want to add to the story. Let me know what you think! If you have any ideas for Thoth and Tsukito in the human world, let me know!_


	4. Chapter 4

Thoth and Tsukito found themselves in the woods behind what looked like a hospital. "All right, we need to get an IV drip, a heart monitoring device, and the drug. Is that understood Tsukito?"

The moon god turned to Thoth and placed his hands behind his back, "I understand what we need to accomplish our mission. How do you suggest we get that equipment?"

Thoth paused for a moment, he didn't think about the possibility of the humans not just handing over what they needed without asking any questions. "I suppose we are just going to have to sneak in. Do you have the bracelet Zeus gave us, so we can get back?"

Tsukito nodded and pulled the bracelet out of his pocket and handed it to Thoth.

The Egyptian god slipped it into his pocket. Glancing back at Tsukito, they made their way to the closest entrance that they could see, the emergency room.

When they walked in, the emergency department appeared to be in utter chaos. People were jampacked in the waiting room with a variety of injuries and ailments. Medical staff were running around everywhere, and the gods could hear people barking orders from behind curtains.

The younger god looked over at his teacher and saw him grinning. "Thoth Caduceus?"

"This may be our lucky day moon boy." He snickered as he glided through the room towards one of the curtains.

Tsukito cocked his head "moon boy?"

The purple haired god watched at the god of knowledge reemerged from behind a curtain with a doctor's coat on. For once, Thoth had his arms through the sleeves instead of just letting it hang off his shoulders.

He cleared his throat and started barking orders, "Nurse! I need help over here!" A nearby nurse stopped what he was doing and ran to assist the 'doctor'.

Once they disappeared behind the curtain, Tsukito only had to wait a few seconds before Thoth poked his head out and waved his hand to beckon him over.

Tsukito, curious as to what Thoth was up to walked over to his hiding spot and stepped behind the curtain.

The nurse that had walked in a few seconds before appeared to be in a trance. The Egyptian god walked over and whispered something into his ear before the oblivious human ran out.

"What did you do to that human Thoth Caduceus?"

Thoth grinned, "What's the point of being the god of knowledge if you can't use something as simple as hypnosis? I ordered him to retrieve the medicine that we need. The equipment is all in here. Once we leave, the human will snap out of it and won't remember a thing."

Thoth told Tsukito what to equipment to grab from the room as he was grabbing an IV bag, IV hook, gloves, and a tray with various small medical instruments on it. Once they had everything piled on top of the bed, the nurse had returned with syringes filled with the medicine that Thoth had asked for.

"Good, place them on the bed and wrap everything on the bed into a blanket." The two gods stepped aside and let the human do the work for them. As the nurse was finishing wrapping everything up, Thoth grinned and looked over at the young god. "I told you this was our lucky day."

Once the nurse was finished he stepped back. Tsukito grabbed the blanket and waited for Thoth to stop whispering into the nurse's ear.

Thoth nodded and walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the blanket while reaching into his pocket, "alright, let's go."

Thoth grabbed the bracelet that was in his pocket and the gods vanished with their stolen goods.

Back at the infirmary, the gods were doing everything they could to keep Yui awake. Apollon had ice cubes and was placing them on her palms while Dionysus was holding her down, so she wouldn't knock them off. Thor was at the end of the bed with the sheets pulled up over the girl's feet and started tickling them. Loki had said something to piss Takeru off and caused him to chase the fire god around the room. Hades was in the corner with his head in his hands mumbling, "it must be my misfortune that has caused this."

Yui was struggling at the torture to say the least. Is she wasn't so tired and could move her face, she would be laughing hysterically. However, the only energy she could muster was to struggle against Thor and Dionysus.

The infirmary door flew open and Zeus walked in onto the ensuing chaos. "What is the meaning of this!"

His bellowing commanding voice caused a shiver to go down all of the god's spines as they stopped what they were doing. Loki had turned his head to look at the old god and found himself running straight into Hades followed by Takeru.

"Thoth-san told us to keep fairy-san awake no matter what." Apollon said innocently as an ice cube slipped out of his hands and landed in between Yui's arm and her body.

Zeus sighed, ' _children'._ He thought to himself as he made his way into the room. "Thoth and Tsukito have found a hospital and they should be back any minute now. Once they get here, you all need to behave and do exactly as Thoth says without question. Am I understood?"

All the gods nodded as Loki, Takeru, and Hades helped each other up. Suddenly the door flew open startling them all.

Zeus grinned, "Ah perfect timing."

Thoth came charging through the door with Tsukito in tow. The younger god was being pulled by Thoth by a tied-up blanket in between them.

Thoth glanced up and got ready to speak when he noticed the ice in Yui's hands and the sheets pulled up over her feet. "I take it you morons were able to keep her awake?"

The gods all nodded and looked at each other nervously.

The god of knowledge sighed, "alright everyone, I will take it from here. Wait outside."

"B-but…" Apollon was immediately stopped by a death glare that was shot to him by his father. He swallowed and remembered what his father had ordered them. The god of the sun leaned down and kissed the human girl on the forehead causing her to blush. "We'll be outside if you need us fairy. Remember your promise to us."

He saw her eyes lighten and she gave him a nod.

The gods all filed out of the room. Hades stopped right next to Thoth and told him about what had happened while he was in the human world.

Thoth furrowed his eyebrows, "I'll do my best."

Hades nodded and shut the door behind him as he joined all of the other gods in the hallway.

 **Author's Notes**

The only experience that I have had with strokes was when I was around 12 and my mother had a stroke. I am not familiar with medical instrumentation so I couldn't go into much detail in this chapter when it came to Thoth and Tsukito in the human world.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours passed and the gods hadn't heard anything about Yui.

The eight gods and one ragdoll were waiting impatiently in the hallway. The worry was practically dripping from them.

Outside the infirmary, they could hear a faint beeping sound that would change from time to time. They didn't know what it was, but they that was the only thing they could hear from the infirmary that could give them a clue as to what was going on inside.

Loki groaned out of frustration, "The hell is going on in there?" He started to get up and storm into the infirmary, but Thor grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"Remember Loki, she made us a promise… She's not done fighting."

The gods looked at him contemplating his words. "The fact that we haven't heard anything about Kusanagi Yui more than likely means that she is still alive." Blatantly stated Tsukito.

The others weren't sure if that was meant to be comforting or just one of Tsukito's blatant observations.

The doors swung open and Thoth appeared.

Apollon was the first to run to him, "How is Fairy-san?"

He sighed, "She's safe for now. I'm gonna have to stay the night next to her so I can monitor her overnight."

Balder glared at him, "If you are sleeping next to Yui-san then so will we!"

"You most certainly will not!"

A loud booming voice erupted as the doors were forced open, cutting off anyone who wanted to join in the protest. Zeus walked forward with a stern, intimidating expression. "All of you will go back to your dorms. Thoth will take care of her."

Thoth nodded, "It's best if she doesn't have visitors right now. I need to keep her stable and I can't do that with you idiots crowding her."

The sighed in defeat and dragged their feet back to their dorms. Melissa tugged on Zeus's cloak, "I'll stay with Kutanagi as well."

Zeus shook his head, "No, you need to go back and prepare her room. She's going to have trouble walking for awhile and I need you to prepare her room for her recovery. I'll go with you to set up the necessary supplies. Thoth has given me instructions on what to do."

Melissa nodded and pulled himself up so he was sitting on Zeus's shoulders. Zeus turned before leaving, "Keep her safe old friend."

Thoth nodded and watched the god disappear.

Thoth sighed and uncrossed his arms, "Anubis!"

The Egyptian god of the underworld came bounding around the corner and stopped in front of Thoth. "Bring me a set of clothes and a pile of books. I have to stay here tonight."

The god nodded and ran back around the corner as Thoth called after him, "Don't you dare damage anything you mutt!"

He ran his hand through his white hair and sighed. He turned around and went back into the infirmary as the sun began to set.

-x-

Thoth lounged on the bed that he moved next to Yui's. The heartrate monitor was steady and she started to get some color back.

He looked up from his book and looked over at her in deep thought, _'Why did I want to save her so bad? She's only a mere human.'_ When the gods burst into his library and told him that she was having a stroke, he felt a sudden wave of panic. He didn't think about his actions and just started running before he registered that he was _running_ in concern for a _human_. When he began administering the medication, he almost felt _scared_ that it wasn't going to work.

He put down his book and leaned over to place his hand on her forehead. He sighed in relief, _'The fever is gone.'_

He kept his hand on her forehead and thought how he wanted to see her awake smiling at him like she does the other gods.

He shook his head and grunted, _'What the hell am I thinking?'_

He withdrew his hand and crossed his arms staring at her.

Thinking on it, this human was one of the only ones that wasn't _afraid_ of him. Sure, she was nervous around him, but he never sensed _fear_ from her. He was intimidating and he wanted to keep it that way.

This human however, was defying his resolution.

She surprised him and even was making him question humanity. She was selfless, and pure. She didn't care if she was hurt, as long as her friends were safe and happy. Whether that was foolish he couldn't really tell anymore. _'I don't understand her. Humans are selfish, foolish beasts, but she is the exact opposite.'_

A thought dawned on him that surprised him, _'She is what humanity_ should _be.'_

He looked down at her peaceful face and was immediately reminded of her mortality. _'I think I understand why you were brought here Yui. You are one in a million.'_ His eyes softened, _'Shame that her life will one day be snuffed out by something insignificant.'_

He was brought out his thoughts by a faint, weak voice that broke his hardened resolve. "Thoth?"

He was immediately by her bedside holding her hand. "I'm here Kusanagi."

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed into his lapis colored eyes. She smiled, "Where…?"

He interrupted her knowing what she was going to ask, "The others were sent back to their dorms. I'm going to stay here tonight and keep you stable." He stroked her hair with his other hand, "I may have to stay here for another day or two to make sure that you can begin recovering."

She nodded, "Thank you Thoth. I know that taking care of me is the last thing that you wanted to do."

He shook his head, "I have nothing else better to do around here."

She closed her eyes, "You're….. a great teacher….. Thoth." Her sentence faded as she drifted off to sleep.

He fought himself from smiling but inevitably lost that battle. _'You are going to be the death of me Kusanagi.'_

He leaned back and laid back down and settled in for a long night watching over her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Thoth woke up to soft groaning and rustling of sheets. Immediately, he snapped open his eyes and sat up. Looking over, he saw Yui tossing and turning in her sleep. At least, attempting to since half of her body hadn't started recovering yet. He swung his legs over the bed and immediately went to her side laying a hand on her forehead.

"Kusanagi." He cooed to try to softly wake her up from her dreams.

She stopped turning once she heard his voice, but she only responded in a small whimper, "N-nnno..."

He furrowed his brows and laid a hand on her arm that was resting on her stomach. He softly shook her arm. "Kusanagi, what's wrong?"

Slowly, her cinnamon colored eyes revealed themselves back to the world and blinked away the intense morning light coming through the windows. "T-Thoth?"

In response, he stroked her hair back from her face, "I'm here Kusanagi. How are you feeling?"

She slowly turned her head over to look at him, "I'm tired, but I-I th-ink that I a-okay now."

He gave her an uncharacteristic soft smile that took her breathe away. "Kusanagi, you need to eat. You haven't eaten since yesterday morning and you're weak."

She nodded her head in agreement.

Walking over to the doors, he turned his head to look back at her, "Those idiots of yours want to see you, so I will have them bring you in some food and help you eat. Half of the muscles in your face isn't working properly and you'll need the help."

She gave him a half smile (due to half of her face not working) and nodded. "Thank you T-T-Thoth. I would app-preciate t-that."

He nodded and reached out towards the door.

"T-thoth?"

He froze and turned back around to look at her raising an eyebrow.

"W-will you be back here l-later?"

He nodded his head and turned back to the door. "Of course, I am the only one competent enough to be of any real help to you. Besides, everyone here wants to see you get better."

Without another glance, he opened the infirmary doors and walked out, leaving Yui alone in her bed.

-x-

Outside of the infirmary the gods were all sitting up against the wall looking exhausted, but antsy. Apollon was the first to stand to speak with him. "Master Thoth, is Fairy-san okay?"

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Didn't I tell you to go back to your dorms to sleep."

Dionysus nodded and stood up. "We tried, but we were all so worried that the second that the doors to the school were unlocked this morning we camped out here."

He let out a disappointing sigh before closing his eyes. "She is going to be fine, but she is going to need help for awhile. She needs all of you to be patient with her because she won't be able to do much by herself for awhile."

Takeru stood and stared at him with purple bags underneath his eyes. "What the hell does that mean!?"

Thoth sent him back a death glare of his own, causing the smaller god to take a step away from him. "What it means is that she will need help walking, eating, drinking, writing, and most motor functions for awhile. The right side of her body will recover in time, but for now she won't have full proper control over them. I will help her with the rehabilitation, all of you will do as I say and none of you will complain about it."

Apollon looked a little sad, but he nodded in agreement. "We can see her right?"

Thoth sighed and nodded. "I'm going to go and see Zeus to discuss the situation. She hasn't eaten and will need something soft to eat. I would advise against any sort of soup because she can't control half of her mouth. Along the same lines, nothing tough like meat since she won't be able to chew it properly. I'll leave it up to you to decide what to give her. Whatever you give her, you will have to help her eat it. She is very weak."

Walking down the hallway, he made his way towards Zeus's throne room, leaving the gods looking at each other with exhausted and worried expressions.

-x-

Yui sat up alone in her room while waiting for the gods to return.

She was thinking back to how Thoth was acting around her. She understood that he was the only person on campus that could help her and he was doing a wonderful job at it. On top of that, she actually saw him _smile!_ His touch was warm and his voice was soothing to her. She remembered that the last time she had a stroke, her brothers weren't allowed to visit her because all they did was tease her about not being able to move right.

Thoth on the other hand, he was kind and caring and showed didn't try to intimidate her as he usually does on a daily basis. She saw a side of him that not many people have seen and she felt honored to have experienced it firsthand.

The opening of the infirmary doors opened, pulling her from her thoughts.

Zeus stood at the door looking at her warmly. "May I come in Kusanagi?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of c-course."

He strolled over and stood at the foot of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

She squirmed uncomfortably in her bed. "I-I feel better. I-it's just a little difficult to talk."

He hummed in understanding and she saw him tighten his hold on his staff. "Why didn't you inform us of your situation?"

She blinked and she felt the color drain from her face. "I-I d-didn't think a-about it. I w-was pre-occ-upied with m-my sit-uat-i-ion. I-I_I'mmmm sorry Z-Zeus-saannn."

He nodded in understanding and began to leave. "Kusanagi, I appreciate the promise that you made the gods make to you. I know that you hate being the one that needs helped, but I want them to help you through this. I think it will be good for them.

"They care a lot about you and I know that they will do anything to make you better. All I ask of you is to let them help."

"O-ok-ay."

Zeus walked out of the room and left Yui to her own devices once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers!

The problem that I am having is that I am not sure where I want this story to go in the end. In short, I am out of ideas for this story. Please, please, PLEASE share your ideas for this story with me either through reviews or Private Messaging. I want to have some sort of ending to this story and not leave it off where it is now. Again, I greatly apologize for my writer's block and I hope that you guys can help me. This story is for you as much as it is for me.

Happy Reading!

-Raedaline


End file.
